


Sleeping Lion

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Down The Rabbit Hole [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hypnotism, Mind Palace, Mycroft-centric, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is interested in exploring Mycroft's mind for health reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Lion

As days passed, John couldn't help but think back to the hypnotism incident. He'd never seen hypnotism right in front of him and he'd certainly never seen Mycroft so vulnerable. Magic tricks had never interested him, but hypnotism as an interrogation technique had interested him since his army days. He was a doctor, but that didn't mean that he hadn't witnessed torture and its aftereffects.

\---

"Stop thinking about him, John. It's tiring watching the cogs in your brain try to contemplate Mycroft. He is an enigma to me, so you have very little chance of understanding him." Sherlock said from his usual position on the sofa.

"How do you think he felt after knowing you'd been in his head?" John asked.

Sherlock shrugged, "Angry probably. Mycroft likes being in control."

"Surely being in control all the time must be exhausting? Doesn't he ever rest?" John asked.

Sherlock opened his eyes and suddenly turned on his side to look at his flatmate, "You think that I should hypnotize him so he can rest." he said.

"Wouldn't it be nice for him to be out of control for a while? He looks like he hasn't had more than a couple of hours of sleep in years." John replied.

"Mycroft doesn't sleep. He doesn't have time." Sherlock said.

"But how can that be allowed?" John asked with a sigh.

"He has dedicated his life to being Her Majesty's servant. For him, that means giving up on sleeping and leisure time." Sherlock responded.

"But doesn't he want a family? Another genius to keep the Holmes name going?" John asked.

Sherlock laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, John. Mycroft would never be able to cope with the unpredictability of a child. He struggled with me and I'm not a goldfish, can you imagine how he'd react to a normal child?"

"I suppose." John sighed, "It just strikes me that he has a very lonely life."

"He is lonely, but that's by his own choosing. I can't hypnotize him so much that he changes. He'll always be controlling, that's just my brother." Sherlock replied.

"But you can hypnotize him and give him a few hours of rest." John said.

"Yes, I can, but he would see it coming this time. My brother doesn't like being made a fool of. He'll be watching us more closely." Sherlock replied, turning back onto his back again.

"Then we'll surprise him." John suggested.

"I thought you were opposed to my experiments?" Sherlock pointed out.

"I am, but I'm also a doctor. Lack of sleep can be fatal so I'm more than happy to prescribe hypnotism as a treatment if you think it will work on my patient." John replied.

"You never fail to surprise me." Sherlock chuckled, looking over his flatmate before he began planning again.

\---

Mycroft opened his front door with a frown after knocking had disturbed the work he'd been doing in his home office.

"Doctor Watson, can I help you?" he asked when he saw the man on his doorstep.

"Yes, actually. As your doctor, I'm here to give you a medical exam. You should have a regular check-up, but I know you've been avoiding it." John said with his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"You are not my doctor. Thank you for your concern, but I am quite well." Mycroft replied, moving to close the front door.

Sherlock burst out from behind the hedge in the front lawn and slammed his foot in the gap to stop the door from closing.

"I should have known that this would be something to do with you. Poor Dr Watson seems to be dragged into many of your failing plans." Mycroft hissed at his brother, stepping back to let them into the house without causing a scene.

Sherlock strolled in casually, appearing to be obviously at home amongst the fine paintings and the expensive decor.

John shut the door carefully, taking his time to look over every inch of the large hall before he followed Sherlock. Mycroft's home seemed to be the complete opposite of his and Sherlock's flat at Baker Street.

"Do make yourselves at home." Mycroft muttered as he watched his brother bring his chaos into the calm, ordered townhouse.

"We intend to." Sherlock replied, flopping down on Mycroft's sofa.

"Is there a particular reason for this visit?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, I really would like to give you a quick check-up. If anything, it would make me feel better." John said, "I can only imagine how little sleep you're getting."

"Would this check-up require the removal of clothes? I have no wish to be taunted about my weight." Mycroft replied.

"No. No clothes removal. I'd just need you to unbutton your shirt." John said, setting down his medical bag on the sofa.

"Very well. If it will make you leave." Mycroft replied with a sigh.

"It will. We'll leave straight away. I just want to know that you're keeping yourself healthy." John assured.

With slow, practiced movements, Mycroft removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his waistcoat.

John found himself averting his eyes, feeling that it almost wasn't right for the government official to be without his usually pristine suit. He readied his stethoscope, warming the cool metal in his hand. He waited until Mycroft had unbuttoned his shirt before he walked over and carefully placed the metal onto Mycroft's skin, just over his heart. He waited for a few moments, listening to the uneven heartbeats. He glanced over at Sherlock, tapping away on his phone, before he stepped back from Mycroft.

"Okay. You can button your shirt again." John said to the elder Holmes brother, "i just need your arm to take your blood pressure."

Mycroft remained silent, quickly buttoning his shirt and waistcoat again. He held out his arm to John and watched as the blood pressure cuff inflated. He felt a moment of discomfort as John took his readings but the feeling soon faded.

"Well, you need to sleep. You're suffering from exhaustion." John declared, putting his kit away.

“And what do you suggest to cure this exhaustion, Dr Watson? Would it be hypnotism?” Sherlock asked from the sofa, looking up from his phone.

“Yes, it would be, Sherlock.” John replied with a smile.


End file.
